


Love Bites

by FeatherFall101



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable dorks, Awkward Encounters, F/M, Gentleman Callum, Massage, Mostly Fluff, Oneshot, Probably ooc, Rayla/Callum - Freeform, Set During Thunderfall, SetduringS3, Spoilers for S3, aphrodisiac, relatively Slow Pacing, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherFall101/pseuds/FeatherFall101
Summary: The Pair washed Zym, gently scrubbing until his scales shone. Zym was patient while they worked, even seemed to enjoy being pampered, but as soon as he knew they had finished he took off splashing before they even had a chance to rinse him."Argh Zym! Really?" Rayla tried to sound mad at the little Dragon, she'd turned to Callum to glare as he laughed at her sudden shower but she couldn't stay mad at either of them. Hard to stay mad at someone so adorable."Well, what now?""Now it's yer turn" A playful gleam sparkled in Rayla's eyes...=====Between leaving the Midnight Desert and Meeting Ezran during Thunderfall, Rayla and Callum come across a hidden hotsprings while Callum stubles into a rare member of the local fauna.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend).



Callum stared after Nyx, watching the ambler walk away still feeling the rumblings of its footfalls, Zym glaring from his perch on Callum’s shoulder until he was happy Nyx was far enough away, then resuming his cheerful demeanor, licking Callum’s face, a quick zappy kiss before gliding over to Rayla. Callum rubbed his stiff neck before stretching his arms above his head as far as he could, groaning loudly as he felt the satisfying ‘pop’ of his joints and aching muscles. As wonderful as it was to spend the night cuddled against Rayla, sleeping against the Ambler’s saddle like that was not good for the body. He stayed like that for a moment before his nose was accosted by the foul stench of old sweat and filth. As proud of his… musk? As he was when they used his scarf to distract Sol Regem he had to admit… It smelled disgusting. He dropped his arms quickly trying to cover the smell when he finally noticed a pale hand waving in front of his face.

“-lum, Earth to Callum, hello?” Rayla’s voice was bemused but with a hint of concern “Are you alright?” Callum couldn’t help but smile and Rayla’s eyes soften slightly at the dopey expression that comes over his face. 

“Better than ever...” he leans in to steal a quick kiss dopey smile turning into a wide grin. Rayla blinks before smiling herself. “But I do smell awful, are there any towns between here and the storm spire? If we’re going to meet the dragon queen I should really, REALLY, wash up. We should probably give Zym a bath too, I can still smell the fart flower on him.”

Rayla chuckled considering his a moment, weighing the options. They have a day’s travel to get to the spire, once they pass through the woods and over the hills there should be plains all the way to the spire. There isn’t a lake or town close by but…

“ah don’t know this area well, ah’ve never been to this side of the midnight desert… ah did hear somethin’ a long time ago about hidden hot springs near the storm spire. If we can find them on the way we can stop, but we have’te get to the Dragon Queen as soon as we can. We need te get Zym home.”

“Hidden hot springs! Right!” Callum was excited about the prospect of a hot bath. Until he realised that he would probably be sharing that bath with Rayla, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he tried to banish the image of her without her armour from his mind. “Well let’s go... looking! I mean, we might not even find any hot springs on the way andyousaidyouheardso-Imean-theymightnotevenexisitanyway -heh- so we should head to the storm spire. *ahem* Er… which way was it?” Callum grinned sheepishly. Rayla sighed, rolling her eyes at him before taking his hand and pulling him towards the Shadowpaw. They climbed in the saddle, she let him wrap his arms around her, and turned giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as they went off.

“Lets go cute prince, we can look for somewhere to bathe along the way.”

Callum found it very difficult to ride behind Rayla that morning.   
______

Rayla could not believe that they had accidentally stumbled into the very cave system with the hot spring they were looking for. It was afternoon when they had stopped to eat lunch while Zym explored the area. As soon as he flew out of sight Callum ran after him only to get his foot stuck in a natural vent, when Rayla and the shadowpaw managed to get him out they heard Zym “yip” at them and splashing from underground. After finding the entrance Callum took the shadow paw to pack up their makeshift camp while Rayla looked for a Sudsberry bush. All of the fauna and flora of Xadia amazed Callum to no end. A plant whose berries can be used as shampoo? A plant. That literally grows soaps! And he thought the Melodaisies were his favourite plant so far. As he followed the shadowpaw back to the cave entrance Callum took his time admiring the wildlife here too, pulling the cube from his bag he investigated every plant and critter that would let him come close. So enraptured he was in his task that he didn't hear Rayla calling his name or even notice she was there until he was on the ground with her above him. What he DID notice was her crying out just before they landed.

"Rayla? What? Why? Are you alri-?"

"Shh!"

Rayla sat up above Callum watching the ground to their left. Callum followed her gaze to see A long purple reptile with dark and pale blue markings down its scales, white feather-like appendages decorating its head the end of its tail splitting into 3 each ending in a rattle, the serpent glares as it eyes the couple its tails shaking irritatedly, Callum was not expecting to hear the ringing of bells. 

"Am sorry little one, he didn't mean te scare you." Rayla spoke to the creature, her voice almost a whisper she spoke so softly Callum couldn't help but stare towards her before reluctantly turning his gaze back to the creature.

The snake watches the protective stance Rayla takes over Callum and hisses a warning at the pair before taking off through the tree roots, its tails Jingling softly as it goes. Rayla waits until the snake is out of sight before she lets out the breath she was holding. She stands up, offering a hand to Callum. As he stands she lets out a pained gasp as his fingers graze over a bite on her wrist.

"Rayla, you're hurt!"

"It's fine. Am Fine Callum. Ugh! Why is it always mah left hand" Rayla sighed in frustration. Her voice was steady but Callum wasn’t entirely convinced.

"That was a snake right?" 

"That was a type of luna viper, its-"

"Viper? Aren't vipers venomous!? Do you need help?" Callum took her hand to inspect the wound, the bite was small and didn't look inflamed or swollen. He tried to bring her wrist up to his lips before he felt a smack on the back of his head letting Rayla pull her hand from his grip.

"Callum what are you doing?" 

"Don't you need to suck the poison out?"

"Is that a human thing?" The bewildered look on Rayla's face made Callum feel extremely awkward and a little dumb.

"Err…"

"That is definitely not how poisons work, if you did that you’re more likely to poison yourself."

"But... the bite?"

"Am fine Callum. Let's go before we lose Zym… again." 

Rayla gingerly covered her wound with her hand. She hoped she’d be alright...

______

The sounds of splashing echoed through the cavern as Zym played in the hot springs, watched over by Callum who had given up trying to relax playfully splashing the young dragon back. He had already washed his clothes which were drying by the fire, and was sitting in the springs in his underwear, Callum was only slightly aware of the embarrassment he felt stripping before Rayla, but given the events of the day he didn’t stop to pay the feeling any mind as he busied himself cleaning his clothes. Every so often he looked over towards Rayla curled up against the shadowpaw. She had removed her boots and her armour keeping the rest of her outfit on. The material designed, or maybe even enchanted, to be breathable, stain resistant and most importantly, not smell. He had asked her about it after their encounter with Sol Regum and she had explained briefly how the material worked staying “Hard to be an assassin when you stink, they’d smell you coming”. He smiled watching her stretch out and make herself more comfortable. It had been some time since the encounter. She looked okay, but he was still worried about the bite earlier. She’d gotten hurt because he wasn’t paying attention and she said it was a viper, those are supposed to be venomous snakes right? Maybe snakes don’t always poison with their bites? Are Xadian vipers even dangerous? That one mustn’t have been, she spoke to it and let it go. He then thought of the Soulfang Serpents in the midnight desert the close calls just outside of the oasis, then when she jumped down the dunes to save Nyx from the pit. He thanked all the primal origins that both elves had made it out safely. After watching their poor Moonstalker become a husk and run off into the night he was terrified of anyone he knew or cared about sharing its fate. “Especially anyone I care about,” He thought his gaze lingering on Rayla. He was glad Ezran was safe in Katolis. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a rather irritated Zym nipping at him, finally calm, sat in front of Callum waiting to be washed.

“Hey Rayla? Have you got the sudsberries? I think someone is finally ready to wash up”

“Hm? What? Oh yeah. Gimme a minute…” Callum heard shuffling around behind him, followed by the Shadowpaw huffing as she had to move from her comfortable position. “Ah don’t have to climb in right?” 

Callum found himself chuckling “Only if you want to help wash Zym.” 

He watched her test the water, eyeing its depth suspiciously, he resisted the urge to splash her and tried to stifle a laugh. He eyed the bite on her wrist, he could have sworn it was smaller before and maybe looked a bit redder but other than that her skin was no different, her breathing seemed normal, she didn't seem to have trouble moving. Maybe he could let himself relax a little after all. He watched as she planted herself firmly on the pool edge before wetting her hands and making a lather with the sudsberries. “Ah’ll get his hair, can you get his back? Careful with his wings.” 

The Pair washed Zym, gently scrubbing until his scales shone. Zym was patient while they worked, even seemed to enjoy being pampered, but as soon as he knew they had finished he took off splashing before they even had a chance to rinse him. 

"Argh Zym! Really?" Rayla tried to sound mad at the little Dragon, she'd turned to Callum to glare as he laughed at her sudden shower but she couldn't stay mad at either of them. Hard to stay mad at someone so adorable.

"Well, what now?" 

"Now it's yer turn" A playful gleam sparkled in Rayla's eyes

"Wh- What?"

"It's your turn." Rayla repositioned herself to sit behind Callum carefully examining the different colour berries in the small pile before picking out one for him "Ah'll wash your hair fer you at least" Part of her wanted to do something nice for Callum, part of her wanted to find out how smooth his head really was, mostly she just wanted to be close to him at that moment.

"I can bathe myself you know know, You don't have to do tha-" 

"Hold yer breath!'' His protests stopped short as she deftly dunked his head under the water and pulled him back up again. She gave him no chance to react before she weaved her fingers through his hair and started massaging his head.

"Rayla what are- wow that feels really good". 

"Stay still you dumb human" her tone was affectionate.

Callum obeyed, making sure he stayed in her reach and moved with her when she tugged softly at his hair. After a little while, much too soon in Callum’s opinion, she stopped and rinsed the bubbles from her hands. He sighed contentedly as he sunk into the water once more letting the warm current roll over him. He opened his eyes to see Rayla smiling softly down at him, admiring the red blush that adorned her cheeks. He stood up bringing them face to face, her sitting on land, him still in the water. She couldn’t help but sneak a glance down at his bare chest. She felt her heartbeat quicken a little

"Rayla…" he trailed off, once again words failed him. Instead he smiled lovingly at her before leaning in to capture her lips with his.   
______

She wasn’t surprised when Callum moved to kiss her, she was hoping he would and when his lips touched hers she responded in kind. What surprised her is the sudden quickening of her pulse and rise in temperature. She raised her hand to cup his cheek, bringing him closer, the scent of his newly washed self washing over her. He mirrored her movements running his fingers through her hair, careful to avoid catching her horns. Her hand moved from his cheek and trailed down his neck while she snaked her other arm around him, pulling him towards her. Her thoughts started to turn foggy, as she leaned deeper into the kiss. The warm feeling travelling down her body while all she could focus on was the young man in front of her and the dull tingling in her wrist. Her wrist...

Her eyes shot open, as she pushed Callum away breaking the kiss. She blinked a moment trying to clear her head, then saw Callums floating form in the water, staring at the roof of the caverns a confused expression on his face. Her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth with her hands, mortified. Her breathing started to get faster as she tried to calm herself.

Blinking once, twice, three times. A very confused Callum was staring up at the Ceiling of the cave. A second ago he was next to the most amazing person he’d ever met feeling lighter than air, the next thing he knew there was a hand on his chest, a splash, and he was on his back in the spring. He glanced over to Rayla, her expression almost the same as that night at the oasis… almost. Her face was as red as moonberry juice, her breathing faster than usual, and there was a strange look in her eyes.

“Rayla!? What was that for?”

The sound of his voice was like music in her ears, calling her to him.

“Rayla? … Did I do something wrong?”

She needed to get away from him before she did something they’d both regret.

“Ah- Am Sorry Callum!”

“Rayla?!” 

She ran deeper into the cave system, ignoring the worried sound that crept into his voice as he called out to her.

“Rayla…”

He looked around the cavern and Zym, then to the Shadowpaw. Zym had stopped splashing in the water and was looking down the corridor with an expression of confusion mirroring Callum’s, the shadowpaw mirrored his concern. Callum looked their mount in the eye, she looked between him and Zym briefly before nodding at him. Callum didn’t stop to think about the intelligence of the creature they travelled halfway across Xadia with or the understanding they had just come to as he grabbed a bundle from by the fire and hurried off down the tunnel after Rayla.  
______

Rayla sighed heavily leaning against the cool wall of the cave system she had hidden herself in, glaring at the reddened swollen mark around her arms where the Lunar Aphrodadder had bitten her. She didn’t know what she hated more the fact that she let her guard down putting Callum in danger, and in doing so had managed to get herself injured getting him out of the way, the fact Callum had fretted and worried over her trying to come up with some human care method for dealing with snake bites or the fact that she was currently hiding from her best friend (and the dragon they are both supposed to be protecting.) While the creature in question is not an uncommon one, seeing one active at that time of day was. They tend to live in trees only coming to the ground to hunt and to mate and while their bites are venomous, they are not deadly. Oh no. To Rayla at least, their venom is much, much worse. 

Another wave surged over her and her breathing picked up, the heat rising from within her, she groaned softly. She squeezed her legs together, trying to calm herself, fighting the urges stemming from the sensation pooling between her legs. It was embarrassing enough for her to admit she had romantic feelings for the lad. Now thanks to the Aphrodadder's bite she had to deal with other feelings too. One's she wasn't ready to share just yet and definitely ones she didn't want to act upon so soon. If she could just control herself until it was out of her system she could go back an apologise to Callum. The bite tingled again, another surge of electricity through her nerves, focused into her nether regions. She gasped. Trying to stop her hips from bucking. Maybe it would be out of her system sooner if she took care of the problem herself… but what if Callum found her… another thought of him, another wave. Let him find her he could deal with the ache she felt right now… the awkward, naïve young mage she spent the last few weeks travelling halfway across the continent with... he wouldn't do that to her… would he? It crossed her mind she had little understanding of what afflicted adolescent boys of her own race, let alone how it affected humans. 

"Rayla?" 

Her name echoed down the tunnels, he was looking for her, he was worried. Guilt joined the feeling warring for control of her. A hundred thoughts raced through her head, Should she go to him? Should she hide? Would he find her? How long before this stupid venom got out of her system? What should she do? 

“Rayla?”

Maybe if she stayed quiet he would leave...

"Ray- there you are! Are you okay?"

...Or not.

Still trying to control her urges she curled herself up, trying to make herself as small as possible. He ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him taking her hand looking for the bite. The proximity to him in her current state and the gentleness of his touch made her head spin. She tried to steady her breathing but her pulse wouldn’t calm.

"Ah'll be f-fine, but ah- ahh- need you to- mh- to watch Zym fer- uh- fer a bit."

"Rayla, whats wrong? is it the bite? How do i stop the poison?"

"Callum, am warning you"

"Rayla, I need to help you! How can I help if you don't tell me what I need to do?"

“Callum please go-”

“Rayla! Tell me what you need”

“Orgasm Callum! Ah Need to Orgasm!”

It took a moment for Callum's brain to reboot itself. His mouth hung open, his grip on her slackened though she was reluctant to leave his embrace. She looked up to see his entire face had turned pink, she imagined she must look a similar colour. 

"Run- Run that by me again. I- I think I misheard." his voice squeaked as the words tumbled awkwardly from his lips.

"Snake was- was an Aphrodadder. It's venoms a- a powerful aphrodisiac" she was trembling in his arms now her fingers gripping at his shirt. "Ah didn't k-know how ah'd react. Ah tho-thought I'd be alright. Ah didn't think it'd be so- so strong."

"So- So the only way to- um- fix it, is to…" he trailed off as he made a gesture with his hand, the adorable expression he makes during a particularly awkward conversation crossed his face.

"Yeah... That." Rayla managed a deadpan tone, if a little breathlessly.

"Oh. Oh! Oh boy… Oh no." 

Conflicted was the best way to describe Rayla at that moment. She was relieved at Callum's reluctance, but she couldn't help but feel a little dejected by it.

"Its tha' or wait til its- til its out of mah system."

“How long could that take?”

“Ah dunno? Hours? maybe.”

“...unless we deal with it sooner?”

There was a moment of silence before a mumbled reply came, barely audible as Rayla buried her face into Callum’s chest

“...Pretty much.”

Rayla shivered again clinging to Callum, more to stop her own hands wandering than anything. Between her training under the strict guidance of Runaan and her trying to go out of her way to prove herself in the face of her parents betrayal she had spent little time in the privacy of her own company. While Moonelf culture didn’t oppose public displays of affection in the slightest, they tend to be a very private and proud people. While the schools broach the subject and the materials are available for further study it is not a subject really discussed at all. Rayla had begun to explore her own body in the past but had never allowed herself to go beyond a certain point.

“I’ll do whatever you need me to do, if you want me to leave i’ll-”

“No!... no… Ah don’t want to- to be alone”

“Rayla... I don’t think I can, you know… do it?”

“You can’t do it?”

“Not like this. It… wouldn’t feel right.”   
“Have you ever?... you know... With anyone?”

“No- No, I haven’t…have you?”

“No... ah was never close- close to anyone back home.”

“Oh…”

After a moment he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and rubbed his thumb in small circles. Soon a moan escaped her lips as he massaged a stubbornly tense muscle. He stopped immediately.

“Oh sorry! Sorry! I just-”

“Don’t. Don’t apologise... It felt good.” She looked up at him, her face ablaze with a mixture of embarrassment and the heat rising within her.

Slowly, cautiously, he moved her to sit in front of him and made himself comfortable as he brought both hands to massage her shoulders. “Rayla I want to help you. So I'm going to sit here and close my eyes, and just try and help you relax until whatever is happening is over.” he spoke so softly she only just caught what he was saying. She turned her head back towards him, chancing a glance. He did in fact have his eyes closed. His hands continued to work their way down her back, his thumbs working away at her aching muscles. Her own hands began to explore her front, unsure at first starting at her chest before moving down, further than she had explored before.   
The moans that escaped her were music to Callum’s ears. He focused on those sounds and tried to control his own breathing. He can take care of himself later, right now he wanted to make sure Rayla’s needs were taken care of. Her breathing picked up as she started to squirm in front of him and he could have sworn he heard the whisper his name escape her between her moans and broken gasps. He had no idea how long they were like that before she leaned back into him, completely relaxed as her breathing returned to normal.

There was a long silence between them as Callum continued to hold Rayla, absently running his fingers gently through her hair. As embarrassing as this whole ordeal was for her in that moment having him there was oddly comforting. She tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on Callum's cheek.

“You can open yer eyes now.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“ah’m sure. You big dumb human.”

He slowly opened one eye, then the other and looked down at Rayla, mesmerised by the sight of her. Her dishevelled hair framed her face, sweat causing it to cling to her in places. A slight smile on her face. His heart pounded against his chest. “This is it. I’m going to die… of a heart attack. Caused by the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” he thought to himself.

“How- how are you feeling?”

She sighed cuddling further into him. “More relaxed than ah’ve felt in a long time. More like mahself.” she raised her arm and looked at the mark on her wrist. The swelling had almost gone and the redness had faded to almost nothing. “Ah think the worst is over”

They stayed like that a little while longer, just enjoying being together. Finally Callum made a move to stand, helping Rayla to her feet. Her legs a little wobbly. He wraps his arm around her waist and brings hers around his neck.

“Callum what are you-”

“It’s cold and we need to get back, let me have this”

“Callum?”

“Yeah?”

“... This never happened.”

Callum chuckled before pressing a kiss to her forehead

“Of course.”


End file.
